


The Dragon Coin

by ThemboLesbian



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gay Mess Trini (Power Rangers), Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemboLesbian/pseuds/ThemboLesbian
Summary: After saving Angel Grove, Earth, and the Universe, a new student from Briarwood makes an appearance at Saturday detention at Angel Grove High.
Relationships: Trini (Power Rangers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Dragon Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Go easy on me please. I will update on my own time, so please be mindful.

The Rangers had just curved Rita Repulsa and her golden boy from stealing the Zeo crystals and committing mass extinction across the universe and their home, Earth. Still, they sat in Saturday detention serving their own sentences in what felt like Hell. A folded piece of paper containing a lightning bolt drawing was being thrown swiftly around the room and shaded in like the colors of their armor. The room was very rowdy until the teacher came in.

“Alright! Alright! Calm down. Let me just go over attendance,” he announces with a tired sigh as he sits down at his desk, “We have a new student here,” he adds. One by one each name is called, students confirming their presence.

“Thor Oliver.”

“Thor Oliver?”

“Is Thor Oliver here?”

“Thor Oliver? Thor-,” The teacher calls before being interrupted by fast footsteps and a voice coming from the stairs to the detention room.

“I am here! Sorry for being late!” the voice breathlessly says.

“It’s fine just take a seat,” he says, pointing to the empty desk.

As she walks over to her desk, the Rangers take in Thor’s appearance. This new kid sported a Jesus-like hairdo and wore a dark green flannel, black jeans with a belt, black boots with contrasting laces, the gayest glasses, and most importantly, wore an earth brown messenger bag dotted with a ton of pride pins. Trini was especially looking at her with the most interest and Zack looked at her with a smirk.

“What?!” Trini yells at Zack in a whisper. He just shakes his head and knowingly chuckles at her with a snort, the red spreading across her face. Thor glances at them with a smile, sitting down at her desk and placing the bag on the floor.

“Alright, work on something that has been assigned to you by your teachers or something from the workbook. You may talk to each other after completing your work,” the teacher states after finishing attendance.

Some worked on their assignments until the bell rang. Thor could not help but notice how Trini Kwan threw several glances her way in that time period. Thor walked down outside and sat on the last step to put on her white rollerblades, adjusting them until they fit tightly. Someone suddenly taps on her shoulder and she looks back to see five people looking back at her.

“H-Hey, do you want to hang out with us at lunch on Monday?” Trini asks with some stutter.

“Sure!” Thor accepted the offer with enthusiasm. She finishes up the laces on the rollerblades and stands.

“Where are you going?”

“Uhm, the convenience store and then home,” She answers one of them with a small smile, “I’ll see y’all on Monday!” She parts with a wave and winks at Trini until she is out of their sights.

“D-Did she just wink at you crazy girl?!” Zack exclaims with excitement, jumping up and down, grabbing and shaking her shoulders.

“I think she just did,” Trini responds with wide eyes and a dreamy whisper.

Thor goes through the debris ridden Angel Grove while sipping on a Monster. She carefully goes around every obstacle until a green light shines from the side of her eye and slows down to a stop. She kneels on a knee and begins to gently remove pieces of it until a green center surrounded by a perfectly circular gold disc etched with dragon imagery is seen. Thor picks it up gently and observes it with curiosity.

“What are you?” She says to herself. Her hands trace the etchings with such carefulness as if it were a fragile thing. Static shock suddenly shoots in the air between Thor and the coin. She drops it in shock and carefully gets up and heads home before crashing into a pole head-on. Thor slowly opens her eyes, to her shock, in her own room. She immediately sits up and rapidly checks her phone with shaky fingers, eyes widening in shock.

“How is it Sunday?!” Thor yells aggressively in a whisper with a hand to her forehead brushing against her hair. 

Thor gently rolls off the bed only to trip on the rollerblades with noise. She looks up only to be shocked that she somehow made two imprints of her hands while breaking her fall. Getting up, Thor looks around carefully and finds the coin just standing still menacingly on the nightstand, wondering how it got there. After a few quiet moments, Thor goes to the bathroom to freshen up. But the coin from earlier is now on the sink, it is now that she looks in the mirror to see that her body changed significantly from yesterday. Her hands run up and down her new form in awe.

“I can work with this,” Thor says with a happy smile. She goes back to her room and cleans it up. A piece of paper is then found with Trini’s name along with a phone number and a short message:

121-420-1973

Call me~! < 3

Trini Kwan

[A/N: PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO CALL THIS NUMBER]

Thor looks at it with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Go easy on me please. I will update on my own time, so please be mindful.


End file.
